1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates generally to the game of golf, and particularly to a universal pull cart attachment device and method to enhance golf play.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are several traditional methods of traversing a golf course during play. These traditional methods include: (1) walking the entire course while carrying one's clubs, (2) walking the entire course pulling a pull cart with one's clubs attached, and (3) riding in a motorized cart with one's clubs retained in the motorized cart. Each of these methods suffers from constraints which lead to slow golf play, thus resulting in reduced player enjoyment and reduced revenue for golf course associations and owners. For example, when walking a course, golfers inherently travel at slower speeds and can suffer from fatigue over the length of the course resulting in slower play and reduced enjoyment.
The use of a cart does not necessarily speed play when compared to walking. When using a motorized cart, golfers generally strap their clubs to the cart and thus become bound to the cart when making club selections. Following a shot, a golfer's ball is often located on areas of the course where carts are not permitted or unable to travel. Golfers must leave their cart behind and travel to their ball by foot, thus slowing game play. This problem is compounded when a golfer makes the wrong club selection and must return to the cart. Furthermore, because each golfer's clubs are retained in the cart, each golfer is generally bound to the particular cart in which his clubs are located and thus, when playing in a foursome (which is typical), each golfer is unable to conveniently switch carts to travel with another golfer whose ball may be in an area proximate to his own ball.
Some devices have been developed in attempt to facilitate or speed the play of golf; however, such devices suffer from a number of deficiencies.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,237,968 discloses a connector that is particularly adapted for use in trailing pull carts behind a self-powered vehicle. The device is intended to facilitate play of a foursome where two golfers travel via the self-powered vehicle and two golfers travel via foot. The connector does not allow for quick disconnect of the pull carts and thus does not overcome limitations resulting from methods of play in which golfers are essentially bound to a particular motorized cart.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,705,624 discloses a motorized golf cart with automated lifting of detachable devices such as pull carts. The automated lifting device requires actuation of a linear actuator to lift pull carts from the ground to an elevated position. The time required to actuate the device takes away from game play and results in slower play. In addition, the lifting device requires custom pull carts and thus fails to provide a universal attaching system for a wide variety of pull carts.
A universal pull cart attachment device is needed for attaching a wide variety of pull carts having varied handle designs and wheel sizes to motorized golf carts to provide a versatile system of playing golf in which a golfer may quickly detach a pull cart from a motorized golf cart to reach a subsequent shot location and may quickly reattach the pull cart to the same or another golf cart for traversing to yet another shot location.